Black Tragedy: The Fall of Robotnik
by Mike1204
Summary: The worst case scenario Sonic could ever think of, has happened. Leading this to be the most emotional adventure the Freedom Fighters will ever have to take. This is Black Tragedy.


* * *

**Prologue: The Knothole Massacare**

It was a calm, desolate and peaceful morning in the village of Knothole in the vast Great Forest on the eastern hemisphere of Mobius. But peaceful is something it would not stay for long.

A about twenty year old, blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes leaned against a near tree in the middle of the village. He sported his red and white sneakers and wore a pair of basic denim jeans on his legs. He looked around the village with a nod, all mornings started like this true. But today...he just couldn't put a thumb on what was wrong. It was like a ghostly chill was passing him by every now and then. As if, as if it were trying to warn him. But warn him of what? His grin faded as he brought his hand up to his lips, maybe he could get an idea of what the feeling, the bad feeling was trying to tell him. The blue hedgehog sighed after a few moments as he looked at the village huts, more specifically - Tails' Workshop, which in its entirety had been not used in over six month's. Was that how long it had been since Tails had left to go investigating a disturbance up in the northeastern mountains?

"Man, I wonder when he will come back from there." the hedgehog muttered under his breath.

Sonic sighed, he knew Tails was Sixteen now, but he had been gone for a long time. And it started to worry him and it showed.

"Don't worry, he'll come back fine." a voice said.

Sonic nodded. "I know, Hiram."

The nineteen year old, light gray rabbit nodded- this was Hiram. Hiram had joined the freedom fighters when Tails had turned 14 or so, and as much time Hiram spent with Sonic and Tails on the field, the rabbit could read Sonic easily. Though of course sometimes it didn't help.

"Then lets get back to walking on sunshine, eh?" he chuckled as he spoke the sentence. Sonic just smirked and chuckled under his breath. "Right." and with that Hiram walked off to go patrol the perimeter, leaving Sonic to his thoughts. The hedgehog sighed, his thoughts wondered if Tails was back and decided to check out the Kitsunes workshop. Sonic walked for the building and opened the door to find the hut still empty. Tails was yet to return "Still gone.." he muttered. "What's taking Tails so long to get back here?" he thought. He knew it was a long trip and all and he shouldn't worry but something else was bugging him to think otherwise.

Before the hedgehog could continue his thoughts however, the crackle of an explosion hit the air and Sonic's eyes widened as a large explosion erupted in the village, erasing the dead silence of the village.

"Wait a second!" Sonic exclaimed in utter surprise. This couldn't be happening! His breath rate began to increase as he rushed to the scene, which would soon be filled with the screams of his fellow mobians. Sonic gritted his teeth. Gunfire began to be heard and as he had suspected, 'they' began to pile in.

"Swat-Bots!" the hedgehog exclaimed. It had happened, Robotnik had found them but how!?

As gunfire tore through the ground destroying buildings in their massive explosions Sonic cursed, and to be frank he had never cursed before. He saw the Freedom Fighters desperately trying to fight back the enemy threat, this sudden attack would begin to hit them by surprise and flames began to rise. The Enemy had found Knothole… and that was not good…. Not good at all.

The attempts were futile by other mobians, as they quickly were felled. Robotnik must of sent as many as he could.

"How'd they find Knothole?" Sonic asked himself. The answer had to be obvious… they'd been betrayed by their own kind. Scary, yet it was the only logical explanation. The hedgehog would turn to look for any retreating forces. As he thought - the children under fifteen and miscellaneous forces were being evacuated by Sally.

Sonic had to give them full entrance to escape. He couldn't let those bucket of bolts stop them.

"Hit me with your best shot!" Sonic growled as he ran at top speed towards the robots, jumping from side to side to dodge their weaponfire. The robots still, as always; lacked the skill to hit the blue blur.

"Ha, come 'on, bring it!" Sonic smirked, racing around a grouping of the robots, but unexpectedly a voice cut off his overconfident dealing of the robot menaces.

"Gladly." a menacing, non-robotic voice replied, seemingly out of nowhere.

Sonic turned and his eyes widened, his pupils connecting with this surprise enemy. Sonic easily recognized the enemy, but was not quick to do much else. He managed to speak one last word. "You." he spat out before the blue hedgehog felt a sudden surprise attack hit him. Even he would not of expected what he saw. The raw steel blade inside of his stomach, twisting and turning as blood seeped out. His face then would go pale and as the blade was removed Sonic fell to the ground. The Blue Blur was bested and thus the beginning of this massacre had begun. As the figure grinned over his bloody sword, and the slain hedgehog before him. The figure grinned at the sheer coincidence of it. Robotnik was going to win this victory for sure. He was positive. He then glanced in the distance at the ever burning village, with a cheep grin he laughed under his breath.

Revenged tasted so sweet.

Ever so Sweet.

AUTHORS NOTE: Well there's your first glance (maybe second) of a rekindled RP/Fanfic I worked on at one point. Give me a review or two and tell me if you want to read more. And yes, it's a Prologue; so it's short (Kinda). **Also, I do not own any Sonic the Hedgehog (and Company) property. That is all SEGA, Sonic TEAM, DiC and such's property.** (**Well actually a lot of this is non-Canon, and concepts a lot of my own ideas.**) And I just wish to make a compelling story for you to enjoy. Stick to the story for rating changes, plot advances, and maybe a original character in time. Thank You. 


End file.
